DuraraRAAAAAAAWWWRRRRR!
by TheScarletHermit-RuaNightshade
Summary: The master mind of Ikebukuro Izaya Orihara is toying with lives of his precious humans as always. This eventually leads to Namie turning psychotic and trying to kill him. Shizuo envies Namie for getting closer to killing Izaya than him. The war becomes one that is between Izaya, Namie and Shizuo. Eventual Shizaya and Izuo. Rated M for violence, language and 'adult themes' later on.
1. Chapter 1

**The master mind of Ikebukuro Izaya Orihara is toying with lives of his precious humans as always. This eventually leads to Namie turning psychotic and trying to kill him. Shizuo envies Namie for getting closer to killing Izaya than him. The war becomes one that is between Izaya, Namie and Shizuo. Eventual Shizaya and Izuo. Rated M for violence, language and 'adult themes' later on. **

Chapter 1- Psychotic

"SEIJI!" cried Mika Harima,

Mika had become worried when Seiji had gotten a little too far ahead of her. She ran as fast as she could after him, hand outstretched, oblivious to her surroundings, heart racing. There was a moment of confusion. All she saw was Seiji's face with an expression of alarm. Then she felt some kind of impact that made her body ache.

~o0o~

"AAARHHHH IZAAAYAAAA!" bellowed Shizuo picking up the nearest vending machine.

Izaya simply smirked and continued running in the opposite direction.

The vending machine flew through the air and Izaya dodged deftly just in time.

"You missed Shizu-chan!" he teased.

This time Shizuo ripped a sign post out of its routes and pegged it at the crimson-eyed bastard.

Izaya dodged easily again smirking as usual.

"Oh shit." Izaya's eyes widened.

Shizuo hurled another sign post at him just Izaya recovered from his dodge.

Luckily, a brunette with a petite build ran in front of him with perfect timing.

It was Shizuo's turn to panic, he had no real desire in harming anyone except for Izaya… with the exception of… Well, every other time.

The girl was completely oblivious, Izaya wasn't kind enough to push her away, yet he wasn't cruel enough to stop one from saving her either.

The flying metal object made contact with flesh. The steel edge of the sign cut through skin at such a tremendous speed it could cleanly slice one's body into two like Celty's scythe. The body collapsed to the ground. The cruel puppeteer of Ikebukuro hopped away, jumping from one out of place sign post from the fight to another without a care in the world.

"Fuck!" swore Shizuo disappearing from the scene.

This was the one thing Shizuo feared. He hated violence, yet it had become a part of his everyday life. He found himself fleeing now, the fear of killing someone innocent was always something he dreaded. Although, he didn't know whether that brunette was dead, that brunette would have been so severely injured, and it was all _his_ fault. No. It was Izaya's fault. He was the only reason Shizuo had thrown that sign post. If it weren't for Izaya, that brunette wouldn't have been injured or even dead if that was the case. Izaya was the only reason for it. Damn flea probably had it planned.

That body, the one of the brunette, Shizuo couldn't even remember the name of this person. He was never good with names, a slight curiosity stirred to find out exactly who the victim of his vicious attack intended for Izaya was. The brunette seemed familiar, that face, he'd seen it before…

That brunette, laid sprawled across the middle of the street in the centre of Ikebukuro. A second was by their side holding the others hand and doing something that resembled praying. There was a pool of blood, and a gash across the victim's torso. It wasn't just a tiny cut either, it was rather deep. It was something only an underground doctor would be able to fix. It'd probably require a lot of drugs to sedate someone to be stitched that much, and a couple of illegal organ transplants would be required to.

Shizuo remembered the name of that brunette. He'd been quite a pain in the ass not too long ago… He was a hard face to forget. It's not every day your opponent choses pens as their choice of weapon. His name…. Seijon Yagamoto?... no …. no that's not it… it was…..

.

.

.

Seiji?

Seiji Yagiri?

"Seiji! Seiji-san! Wake up! Please! Please god let Seiji-san wake up!" cried Mika looking down upon the face of her love.

Her eyes which were gazing at the deep slash travelled up to his face. A flash back hit her like a tsunami.

"_Seiji!" cried Mika Harima. _

_Seiji turned his head to see his girlfriend running toward him in a deathly fight between the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro. His face filled with alarm. He dashed back as fast as he could and pushed the delicate figure to the side roughly. There was a scream emitted from the girls lips as she fell to the ground out of the way. She lifted her head up and the scene in front of her seemed to play in slow motion, or in a sort of delay. Seiji's armed that pushed her retracted closer to him and he braced himself holding his school back pack in front of himself. The razor edged sign sliced through the bag with ease, the contents of the bag spilled out letting pages fly. The bag wasn't enough to shield him though, even though he had just prevented himself from being sliced in half. _

_With a thud, Seiji's body hit the ground. Mika scrambled toward him and grabbed his hand. She felt his warm blood lick at her legs. Seiji's blood…_

~o0o~

Namie stared at the television screen. It couldn't be true. Seiji can't have been…. killed? Celty Sturlson, the headless rider, was rumoured to have been on the scene shortly after. Celty, the Dullahan who in Celtic folklore would guide souls to the afterlife. There was footage of the headless rider swallowing her little brother in shadows. The black rider sped away with him on her motorbike accompanied by Mika Harima with a shadow helmet on the back. But why would a Dullahan without her head revert back to her Celtic lore ways after so long? The rider was currently a deliverer often hired by Izaya, and was also infatuated with the idiotic underground doctor Shinra. That's it. Given that Seiji isn't dead, Celty would have taken Seiji to Shinra to operate. The severity of the attack was apparent from the massive pool of blood. Namie paced continuously biting her nails in anxiety, the life of her brother was in critical condition. Who had been responsible for this incident? Who? Who in Ikebukuro would have done this.

And then the answer had become oh so clear. The _only _person who was responsible for anything that happened in Ikebukuro…

Izaya Orihara.

Namie's ears twitched as she snapped out of her deep searching thoughts. The sound of the door opening and clicking shut, and then the dreaded,

"Namieee! I'm hooome!" coo from Izaya.

"Izaya…" she began rather calmly,

"Yes, Namie?" responded Izaya,

"Were you responsible for what happened to my brother?" she asked maintaining her cool.

"Me? Of course not… Tryyyyy….. Shizu-chan!" he sniggered.

"What happened to Seiji!?" demanded Namie slamming her palms on the desk.

"I told you, it was Shizu-chan!" chirped Izaya spinning on his desk chair.

"But there is something you're NOT telling me! You were there. If Shizuo was there, so were you." she growled.

"Huusshhhh now, my puny insignificant human. Seiji is fine, Celty's taken care of him. Shizu-chan managed to hit him with a sign post instead of myself." Izaya explained with a carefree tone.

"So it was your fault!" yelled Namie.

"No, like I said, it was Shizu-chan. I wasn't the one who hurled sharp and heavy metal at your brother." smirked Izaya.

"But YOU put him in the way! It's YOUR fault!" blamed Namie.

"What makes you say that? It was Seiji who launched himself in front of the flying object in the place of Harima-san…" trailed off Izaya.

"It was all part of your plans Izaya! It's YOUR fault solely, NOT Mika Harima, NOT Seiji, NOT Shizuo Heiwajima! Tell me! What are you planning!?" demanded Namie.

"Nothing…" mused Izaya,

He crossed his left leg over the right leg on his desk and closed his eyes in relaxation.

Namie's eyes narrowed at the infuriating being in front of her. Her gaze wavered for a second and she spotted a cup of pens on the side of the desk. Looking back at Izaya, he still had his eyes closed peacefully. She picked out two pens silently and held one in each hand. She hesitated for a moment, the fury bubbled inside her. She loved Seiji, and Izaya knew that, yet he had the audacity to plan such a scheme targeting him. _Using _him. Never again will Izaya Orihara take advantage of her family again. There is a reason only Namie Yagiri can protect Seiji. Now was her time to prove it. She gritted her teeth and launched herself over the desk at him.

"IZAYA YOU IRRITATING BASTARD!" she screeched.

Izaya's eyes snapped open, only to find Namie crash tackling him off his desk chair and pinning him to the ground. Izaya was shocked. He never expected Namie to have the nerve to actually attack _him. _She must be evolving into a much more _interesting _breed of his beloved human after all… As if a Saika was born, Izaya could have almost spotted a glint of red in his attacker's eyes. He didn't move from the spot, he found himself to amused, to _intrigued _by this side of Namie. It wasn't like he hadn't expected her to snap at one point or another, he was still though, none the less, simply curious what psycho Namie was like. Namie lifted her arm above her head, the weapon was unknown to Izaya as her hand was obscured by the bright glare of the light's above them. The only thing in his immediate vision was the shadows casted over the face of his psychotic secretary. Izaya gasped in pain as something stabbed into him. Piercing his chest, but missing his heart, was a black pen that sat on the corner of his desk only minutes ago. A small pool of blood was absorbed by the black fabric of his shirt. Next came another stab, this time to the left side, striking somewhere in his ribcage. Through all of this, the smirk on his face was still clear as day. Namie lifted her clenched fist slammed it as hard as she could. For Namie, Izaya expected it to be harder. Apparently not. He chuckled a little bit and tried to stand up. Turns out, that was a little harder than he thought it would be… Namie removed herself from the position above Izaya and dusted her hands of the non-existent dust. She huffed a sigh and looked down upon Izaya with a look of remorse… guilt… sympathy… She smiled softly at him peering into those hated crimson eyes of his. She laughed widening her grin and kicked him hard in the temple.

Is the end of Izaya Orihara?

No fucking way.

**Hi everyone, **

**I was wondering, does anyone know what honorifics Izaya using when talking to his beloved female humans? **

**Can't work out what he calls Namie, Anri and Saki… **

**I hope I didn't make any mistakes D: **

**I hope it was enjoyable, **

**Please take note this is based after or sometime during the anime and is NOT canon to the light novel. **

**Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated, praise or criticise? **

**Until next chapter, **

**~Hermit**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise this chapter strays a little off the plot I began with, but it will all come together eventually like Durarara! does. **

**Secondly, KUDOS AND CREDITS! To Xandypants who helped me create this storyline especially the psychotic Namie and Shizaya ness yet to come. I'm sorry if this strays from what we originally planned out… It probably will heaps :/ I'm not even sure I remember the exact original plan… I added a fair few parts for plot purposes… and my "What if's?"**

Chapter 2- Dictatorship

"Yuck. Blood on my hands." huffed Namie.

She pressed her foot against Izaya's face, prodding it and squishing it before kicking it with a sadistic chuckle. Definitely at least unconscious, was the conclusion.

"Best go take a shower, stabbing people is a dirty task." she sighed.

She left Izaya where she stabbed him and walked away with no signs of guilt. She was so cold hearted when it came to anyone but her brother.

Minutes later Izaya groaned, he cursed Namie in his head. Getting stabbed by ballpoint pens was not sunshine and lollypops. With much struggle and gasps of pain, Izaya somehow managed to contort himself into some kind of crawling position. Pens still stuck out of his chest, here and there. He daren't pull them out or he'd bleed more, and probably have to recover from unconsciousness again. He ploughed through the pain and crawled toward his front door, fumbling with the phone in his pocket in multitask mode. This was another considerably hard task in his current condition. But after finally dialling the correct number and holding the phone up to his ear he waited out the rings for an answer.

"Ahhh Shinra!" chirped Izaya despite the pain,

"Izaya? Another job for Celty?" asked Shinra.

"Yes, well no. Or rather, a favour…" Izaya decided.

"I'm listening," Shinra continued,

"I need a favour because my beloved human secretary took a leaf out of her brother's book and stabbed me. Have Celty here as soon as possible, I'd like to be out of here before she gets back." explained Izaya.

Shinra gasped a little when Izaya explained he was _stabbed. _Izaya always did the _stabbing! _Shinra seriously considered just letting Izaya die to save Shizuo the pesky flea to deal with, but having Izaya Orihara in his debt wasn't such a bad idea either.

"Alright. Celty will be there soon. Where are you?" asked Shinra,

"My apartment." replied Izaya dully.

"Oh and Izaya, you owe me." sniggered Shinra with a grin.

Oh how the random thought of dissecting Izaya just to see what was in the sick and twisted head of his flooded Shinra's mind.

"Of course." Izaya answered mutually, hiding the reluctance in his voice.

~o0o~

"Cellllltyyyyyy!" sung out Shinra,

[Yes?] she answered.

"Izaya needs you to pick him up from his apartment and bring him here. It's a favour but he'll owe us!" Shinra explained.

Shinra read Celty's expression on her non-existent face.

"Pleeeeaase!" he begged with wide eyes.

Celty paused in thought and hesitation.

"We can laugh together about how he got stabbed with pens by his secretary!" Shinra persuaded.

Shinra recognised the headless Dullahan to be laughing lightly and grinned.

"So you'll do it?" he asked.

[Only because that isn't something you get to see every day. But if he's stabbed I should get going now.] answered Celty.

"Be safe!" cooed Shinra.

Celty exited the room and mounted her black bike. In a flash she had zoomed away in the direction of Shinjuku. Who knew one could depart so quickly from a multistorey apartment building?

~o0o~

Kanra has joined the chat.

Kanra: Hellooooooo

Kanra: Anyone theeeeeeeeere…

Tanaka: Sorry Kanra-san, I have to go. Have a job interview

Kanra: Awwwww

Saika: Hope it goes well!

Bakyura: Good luck!

Kanra: Do your best!

Tanaka Taro has left the chat.

*Private messaging mode start*

Saika: I know it's you Kida-kun

Bakyura: Was I really that obvious?

Saika: Yes

Bakyura: That's really not a surprise now I think of it…

Bakyura: Although Mikado caught on quicker

Saika: But I would like to speak with you personally…

Bakyura: Normally I would sadly decline. But today is your lucky day! The one and only Kida Masaomi is in Ikebukuro!

Saika: West gate park?

Bakyura: Whoa what's the rush?

Saika: There isn't really one, just convenient.

Bakyura: Okay, anything for you Anri-chan!

Saika: Is Mikajima-san with you?

Bakyura: Nope. Just ME and YOU

Saika: Good. I'm already here

Bakyura: Is there something wrong?

Saika: Can we speak when you arrive?

Bakyura: Okay, see you soon! Looking forward to it!

*Private messaging mode end*

Kanra: So is anyone else going to talk to me?

Kanra: Hello?

Kanra: Saika?

Kanra: Bakyura?

Kanra: Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

Saika: Sorry Kanra-san, what were you saying?

Kanra: Why were you ignoring me?

Saika: Sorry, I was working out how to use the private messaging function

Kanra: Oh that's easy

Saika: Yeah, I know that now

Bakyura: Anyways I must be going! Bye bye!

Saika: Me to, sorry Kanra-san, bye.

Bakyura has left the chat.

Saika has left the chat.

~o0o~

Namie stepped out of the shower and stared at herself in Izaya's bathroom mirror. _She _was the woman to stab Izaya Orihara, not even Shizuo Heiwajima himself could do better than that. She gave her appearance a smug smirk. Her achievements were commendable, but not nearly enough revenge for Izaya's lifetime of life ruining. She reclothed herself and exited the bathroom. She slowly made her way back to the scene of the stabbing. She wasn't really at all surprised when Izaya was no longer there. If he had just died there it would have been only too easy. Namie didn't really care about what happened to Izaya, although judging from the blood stains that tracked across the carpet, he had crawled out the door only to exit his apartment with his reputation shredded from his crippled state. Shinjuku and Ikebukuro were separate districts, but for someone of such reputable status, anywhere in Tokyo will do. Whilst animating all the possible outcomes in her head she wondered over to his coat. The distinctive black coat with the tuff looking off-white fur edging, it is so iconic and typically Izaya. Namie slipped the garment off the hook and slid it over her slender arms, she altered the front slightly so it sat better on her chest. She smiled to herself again, she felt a sudden rush of power and authority. She found herself skipping over to his desk, mocking him in a mimic fashion. She jumped onto his desk chair and spun with her hands above her head in the air cackling with insanity.

"WAAHOOOO!" she cooed.

And lastly she towered over the chess board with array of traditional game pieces. She seen Izaya do this once before, and now it was her turn. She picked up the small bottle of flammable liquid and poured it over the board. She took a pen and a scrap of paper, scribbling down Izaya's name speedily. She struck a match and dropped it over the 'game'. It caught fire and blazed wildly. She didn't hesitate to toss in Izaya's name and grin as it burned to ashes.

Finally she had a rush of something she liked the feel of very much.

Dictatorship.

~o0o~

"Ryuugamine Mikado-kun, why do you want to pursue real estate?" asked the older man.

"U-uh well, I wanted to experience working in business, real estate particularly because I'd hopefully get the chance to improve salesmanship and charisma working with clients…" said Mikado nervously.

"Charisma with clients huh?..." said his potential boss, "Are you willing to start at the bottom and work your way to the top? Are you serious about this job?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, I am willing." replied Mikado.

"Hmph, a fresh Raira graduate!" snorted the interviewing boss, "I can tell you now, you probably won't be hired here in Ikebukuro. There are too many others more _eager_… more _impressive_ then you. If you really want to work in real estate though, I can offer you a position in Toshima Real Estate who we are in corporations with. However not quite as _prestigious _as us, but Toshima does rake in more business in Tokyo…Therefore you have a better chance of being hired, because they need you."

"I think it's a good opportunity." nodded Mikado.

"Very well." the man smiled very subtly.

~o0o~

"Kida-kun?" questioned Anri approaching the hooded figure she highly suspected.

"I'll give you three guesses.

Kida Masaomi!

Kida Masaomi!

Kida Masaomi!" he grinned under his hood.

"Kida-kun!" she beamed, "It's been how many years now?" she asked,

"Wasn't counting! About three give or take? But you don't look a minute older!" he joked flirtaceously,

"How come you're back?"

"I couldn't stay away forever could I? Besides, I think Saki needed some space from my awesomeness." he chuckled.

"You haven't changed much at all!" she laughed.

"I will always be the one and only, 'pause for affect', Kida Masaomi!... So Anri-chan, what was wrong?" he asked.

Anri laughed softly at his poor joke and then answered him speaking quietly.

"Ever since you left, for some reason something's been pulling at me. I have a heart incapable of love, because of that I was able to house Saika without being affected by Saika's words. But now it's becoming harder and harder to block Saika out, if this continues much longer I will no longer have control."

Masaomi frowned. "You should have said something sooner." he said more seriously.

"So my question is, what's been pulling at me?" asked Anri.

"I'm no expert Anri-chan, but if Saika takes advantage of a vulnerable heart then something must be troubling your heart?" suggested Kida.

"But… I have a-"

"A heart incapable of love I know." finished Masaomi, "But if it were… could it be from something like falling for Mikado?"

Anri blushed but shook her head.

"Actually, I thought it might have been because you left…" Anri trailed off.

"You-u mean you had feelings for me?" questioned Masaomi,

"I didn't say that, although that may be possible." said Anri nonchalantly.

"Ne Anri-chan…. I think you and Mikado would be good together…" said Masaomi trailing off,

"You think so…"

"He said he wouldn't make any moves on you until I came back… You can tell him I said it's okay," he said with a mischievous smile.

"If you're still confused, hopefully this will help you sort it out." said Masaomi,

He pulled off the grey hood which he wore over his bleached hair. He leaned in closer and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Nothing special really, of course, Kida was fully committed to Saki, this kiss's only purpose is to help Anri sort out her feelings and if necessary, get closure. Anri's eyes stayed open the entire time, she didn't flinch, didn't move, didn't even kiss him back. Masaomi pulled back and looked at her with a questioning expression.

"Nothing." she commented. "But thank you Kida-kun…" she added with a small smile.

"Don't tell Mikado… He's going to kill me!" he fretted.

Anri let out a soft laugh, Kida Masaomi was irreplaceable.

"Kida-kun… you should get going, it'll be dark soon and Saki-san will be worried about you I'm sure." Anri told him.

"True." he stated. "It was nice seeing you again, Anri-chan! Tell Mikado I said HEY and message me if you have any more problems… Although it doesn't look like I'll be back in Ikebukuro too soon…"

Masaomi dived onto her and tightly hugged her.

"Bye bye!" he chirped.

He flipped up his hood and off he went. Anri stared after his figure which slowly disappeared in the crowd. It didn't seem all that long ago that he would do the same, only in a Raira Academy uniform…

~o0o~

Izaya sighed. Being stabbed by stationery objects wasn't his idea of fun. Nor was leaving his carefully crafted empire depicted on a chess board being left in the hands of Namie. He was currently on the back of the black bike, flicking away his phone which previously displayed the conversation held in the Dollars chat room. Everybody obviously had better things to do than entertain him. All of a sudden he didn't feel as high and mighty despite his major social influences. Damn Namie. It had been a while since someone had done something so unpredictable as she. And there Izaya was, playing with the sticky crimson blood from his wounds of impalement. The pens were still sticking out of him. Otherwise he probably would be on the verge of dying right about now from blood loss or exposure to infection. Like Shizuo, Izaya seemed invincible, but really he was just a cunning and divine specimen that had to face the reality of being mortal. Also, the reality of being… human. Izaya secretly wished Celty would hurry up. Just because he wore a mask over any sign of human-like emotion, it didn't mean that the pain simply wasn't there.

**Yeah… not really an interesting chapter I know… I'm sorry, I'll try to make it up to ya'll next chapter? **

**But hey I actually updated for once! Finally! OMFG! **

**Well, thank you if you bothered to read this much, **

**~Hermit! **


End file.
